La Guerre et la Renaissance de l'Humanité
by Kirby-Roxas
Summary: Le groupe de Rick doit suivre les règles de Negan sinon l'un d'eux va mourir. Mais est-ce que le groupe sera obligé de toujours vivre ainsi ? C'est à voir. Dans un monde où la loi du plus fort gagne, le groupe sera peut-être obligé de mener une guerre et cette guerre aboutira peut-être à la renaissance de l'humanité...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un jour, je te tuerai

Je suis contente de publier la suite de ma fanfiction _La Guerre et la Renaissance de l'Humanité_ qui se situe juste après les évènements de _Survivre avant tout_ (donc il vaut mieux lire celle d'avant si vous voulez comprendre cette fanfiction). Ça fait un moment que j'attendais de publier la suite et aussi j'avais hâte que la saison 7 sorte. Maintenant il faut attendre 2 mois avant d'avoir la suite de la mid-saison T-T

Sinon pour cette fanfiction canon (oui encore), j'ai dérivé de la série. J'ai fait un mélange entre le comics et la série, il y aussi mes idées qui sont rajoutés. Donc c'est différent et peut-être que ça plaira moins à certain. J'avais envie de changer et d'écrire ce que je voulais sans suivre exactement la série. Donc je préviens cette fanfiction sera classé M par rapport à l'autre d'avant qui était classé T, vous vous doutiez que c'est plus violent, plus grossier et aussi il y aura des scènes de sexe (désolée pour ceux qui détestent ça).

Bon sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : « Un jour, je te tuerai »**

Negan frappa à plusieurs reprises, il ne cessait pas de frapper le crâne de Sasha. Le groupe était dégoûté de voir cette scène devant leurs yeux, on reconnaissait à peine Sasha. Son crâne avait tellement prit de coup, il y avait des morceaux de chair, de cerveau qui était tout autour de ce qui restait de Sasha. Le sang coulait à flot, bientôt il restait plus qu'un bain de sang.

Negan regarda le groupe et il se marrait de les voir pleuraient. Son regard s'arrêta sur un Steven qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, il s'approcha de lui et il commença à donner quelques coups pour le taquiner. Daryl avait envie de lui foutre un coup de poing dans sa gueule ! Ce connard s'était amusé à tuer Sasha et là il se permettait d'emmerder le pauvre Steven !

Penny remarqua que le chasseur était tendu, elle savait qu'il n'allait plus garder son calme pour très longtemps. Elle décida de le calmer, elle lui caressa sa main et lui dit tout bas :

« Ne fais pas ça Daryl… »

Ce qui marcha car le chasseur était plus détendu et il arrêta de serrer ses poings.

Negan arrêta de taquiner Steven et il lui dit :

« Dis-moi le taré, parmi ceux de ton groupe. Lequel préfères-tu et lequel aimes-tu le moins ? »

Steven le regarda en tremblant, il préféra ne pas répondre. Mais Negan voulait vraiment savoir.

« Bon, on va choisir celui que tu préfères »

Il regarda le groupe et il s'approcha d'Aaron, il remarqua que le jeune homme réagissait quand il s'approchait de celui-ci.

« Oh je vois, celui-là tu l'adores »

Il prit Aaron par le col pour le mettre au milieu, ensuite il lui demanda qui Steven aimait le moins mais encore une fois celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il décida de trouver une autre personne qu'il adorait. Il pointa Lucille sur chacun des membres et plus Negan se rapprochait de la personne plus Steven respirait de plus en plus vite. Il passa devant Penny et avança vers Rosita et Glenn. Seulement il remarqua qu'il réagissait moins vers les deux derniers donc il en déduisit que c'était Penny la deuxième personne qui comptait beaucoup pour lui.

« Oh je vois, cette femme tu l'adores. En plus c'est la fille de Rick »

Il prit Penny par le bras, cette fois-ci il était plus doux avec elle et il la mit à côté d'Aaron. Rick regardait Negan de façon menaçante et Daryl commençait à se lever et à crier. Negan demanda à l'un de ses hommes de pointait une arme vers le chasseur.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me facilites la tâche, t'as intérêt à rester bien sage… Simon comment il s'appelle lui ?

\- Daryl, répondit le moustachu

\- Ça lui va comme un gant. Bon je disais Daryl, si tu mouftes, je te promets que je n'hésiterai pas à tuer ta femme et à te faire bouffer son cadavre »

Le chasseur continuait à le regarder avec un regard menaçant mais il se calma, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Penny. Negan demanda à Simon de lui donner un stylo et du papier, étrangement le moustachu avait tout ce que demandait Negan.

« Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir jouer à un jeu. Je vous explique les règles, j'écris un chiffre sur les deux bouts de papiers, je le donnerai aux deux et ils devront mémoriser leur chiffre, bien sûr je vérifierai leur chiffre, ils plieront leur papier. Après je prends les papiers, je les mélange. Et je demande au taré de tirer au sort l'un des deux papiers. C'est aussi simple que ça

\- Et il se passe quoi… quand je tirerai le papier ? Demanda Steven en tremblant

\- Oh ça, on verra bien, répondit celui-ci avec le sourire aux lèvres »

Le jeu se passa comme prévu, Aaron et Penny mémorisèrent leur chiffre. Ensuite, Negan mélangea et apporta les deux papiers. Steven hésita avant de prendre l'un des deux papiers, quand il le prit il lit à voix haute le chiffre : 2.

Penny indiqua que c'était son chiffre, Steven trembla plus et il s'arracha la peau. Negan prit Penny et il mit son couteau au niveau de sa gorge. La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait mais elle ne montra aucun signe de peur, ce qui étonna Negan. Il enfonça plus la lame sur sa gorge, Penny sentit la lame refroidir sa peau. Elle sentit aussi un liquide chaud qui commençait à couler le long de son cou, elle en déduisit qu'elle perdait du sang. Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir ? Ou allait-il la laisser en vie ? Encore une fois elle se posait plein de questions. Puis elle vit sa vie défilé devant ses yeux, elle revivait tous les mauvais et bons souvenirs. Oui, peut-être que c'était la fin, elle allait mourir devant tous ceux qu'elle aimait et elle laisserait derrière elle tout ce qu'elle avait durement gagné.

« Non ! Arrête ça ! Aie, ma tête ! Laisse-la, je t'en supplie !

\- Oh je vois que le taré commence à montrer les crocs, c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. Ou alors c'est une amie proche, je pense que ça doit être l'une des rares personnes à t'accepter comme tu es. Je me trompe ? »

Steven ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder. Negan décida d'épargner la vie de Penny, même s'il fallait que cette première rencontre fasse « bonne impression ». Il préféra ne pas tuer une autre personne. Par conséquent, il ne s'empêchera pas de continuer à torturer le groupe, Aaron et Penny regagnèrent leur place respective. Ensuite, Negan s'approcha de Rick et il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Rick continua à le regarder de la même façon.

« Je te tuerai, pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Mais un jour, je te tuerai »

Negan sourit suite à ces mots, il était impressionné que le shérif « ait les couilles » de lui dire ça alors qu'il avait failli tuer sa fille et qu'il avait tué Sasha avant ça.

Il demanda au moustachu quelle arme avait Rick. Simon répondit qu'il avait une hache, Negan enchaîna que c'était important d'avoir un bras droit.

« Est-ce t'as un bras droit parmi tous ceux qui respirent encore ? A moins que je l'ai tué ? »

Rick ne répondit pas et il continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Negan demanda à Simon de lui apporter la hache. Après il prit la hache et Rick avec lui pour l'emmener dans le camping-car, ils allaient faire un « tour entre hommes ». Penny tressaillit, elle avait peur que son père ne revienne pas, qu'il meurt durant leur petit voyage.

Quand le véhicule s'éloigna, le groupe stressait encore plus qu'avant. Ils étaient seuls avec les hommes de Negan. Est-ce qu'ils allaient les tuer pendant leur absence ? Ou allaient-ils attendre que leur chef psychopathe revienne ?

La nuit avait été longue et le jour commençaient à peine de se lever et ils étaient toujours assis à attendre que ces types les laissent tranquilles. Le groupe espérait seulement que leur shérif revienne vivant et entier, ils voulaient vite en finir avec eux et rentrer à la Colline comme prévu.

Enfin le camping-car arriva, Negan trainait Rick vers le milieu et le shérif continua à le regarder de la même façon. Ce qui ne plaisait pas au psychopathe, il voulait que son regard change mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Donc il décida de déterminer si la journée du shérif sera sa pire journée ou une journée « de merde » comme les autres. Il ordonna à ses hommes de pointait des armes sur chaque tête, puis il demanda à Carl de venir à côté de son père.

« Est-ce que t'es fausse patte ? Demanda Negan

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es gaucher ?

\- Non

\- Bien »

Il lui attacha sa ceinture autour de son bras gauche et souleva la manche de sa chemise. Il lui demanda de se coucher à côté de Rick et de tendre son bras gauche. A présent que Carl était par terre, il sortit le stylo de Simon et il dessina un demi-cercle sur le bras de Carl. Il ordonna à Rick de couper le bras de son fils avec la hache sinon le groupe y passerait. Rick avait du mal à avaler la pilule, il ne voulait pas que le groupe meurt mais il n'avait pas envie de couper le bras de son fils.

« T'es pas obligé de faire ça, on comprend tout à fait, intervint Michonne

\- Toi, tu comprends. Mais Rick n'a pas l'air de saisir, ajouta Negan »

Penny ne voulait pas que son frère perde un bras, il avait déjà perdu un œil. Elle s'écria :

« Ca peut-être moi ! Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça !

\- Oh, je vois que ta grande sœur veut se faire découper à ta place. C'est une belle preuve d'amour, t'as de la chance d'être autant aimé ! Ecoute, je te laisse pas cette opportunité, après tout t'as bien failli crever et t'en demande encore ? Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais penser un peu à toi et moins aux autres, tu ne penses pas ? »

Penny ne répondit pas, elle regarda juste Negan puis son frère. Le psychopathe se refocalisa sur Rick, il se sentait obligé de compter car le shérif ne voulait pas. Rick stressait d'autant plus et il finit par craquer, il se mit à pleurer en le suppliant puis il décida de couper le bras de Carl. Seulement Negan l'arrêta avant qu'il coupe le bras, le regard de Rick avait changé et c'était ce que voulait le psychopathe. Il voulait un regard apeuré.

« Maintenant, tu m'obéis, tu me fournis, tu m'appartiens. Compris ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous saisi. Tout ce qui vous appartenez s'est envolé. Bienvenue dans une nouvelle vie, bande de petites merdes ! »

Il leur laissa le camping-car et deux armes à feux, la hache, une machette, quelques couteaux et l'arc de Penny pour qu'ils puissent se défendre à leur retour à Alexandria. Cependant Negan les reprendra certainement à sa prochaine visite. Par conséquent, ils ne redonnèrent pas l'arbalète de Daryl. D'après le psychopathe, Dwight adorait cette arme et ils préféraient que ce soit lui qui ait cette arme. Enfin ils laissèrent le groupe mais ils reviendront dans une semaine. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent des provisions, mais en attendant ils devaient ramener Maggie à la Colline. Abraham était le plus affecté, il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait et il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Malgré cela, il cachait sa tristesse, il porta le corps de Sasha et le rentra dans le camping-car.

Ils partirent le plus loin d'ici, essayant d'effacer de leur mémoire cette affreuse nuit.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Le silence régna dans le véhicule, personne n'osa vraiment ouvrir la bouche. Même mon père n'essaya pas de parler, il devait sûrement se sentir coupable. Perdu dans mes pensées, je revins à la surface en réalisant que je n'avais pas encore soigné la blessure de Daryl. Je lui indiquais qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de sa blessure. Celui-ci se retourna et me tendit son épaule. Sa blessure commençait à s'infecter, je sortis de quoi le soigner et aussi une pince. Je lui indiquais qu'il aura mal, après je mis du désinfectant. Ensuite, j'introduisais la pince dans la blessure pour sortir la balle. Enfin, je passais un autre tissu plein de désinfectant, le chasseur n'oscillait pas. Mais je me doutais qu'il avait mal. Ensuite, je mis une compresse et du scotch pour protéger sa blessure. A présent le chasseur se replaça bien sur sa place et il m'incita à venir me coller contre lui. Ce que je fis, je posais mon dos contre son torse et ma tête était contre lui.

Michonne regarda mon père du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes réellement faire Rick ? Ça te ressemble pas de capituler avec ce genre de type. Nous sommes peut-être touchés par la mort de Sasha mais ce n'est pas une raison de rester coucher »

Abraham la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu crois que c'est simple tout ça ?! Merde, j'en ai assez ! »

Il frappa contre le mur. Mon père prit la parole et déclara :

« Calmez-vous et écoutez-moi ! Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de capituler, je ne veux pas risquer encore d'autres vies. On a déjà perdu Sasha, on va pas perdre encore d'autre personne. J'en ai marre que les gens qu'on aime meurent. Je ne veux pas non plus vous perdre, vous êtes ma famille, vous êtes ceux qui ont survécu avec moi et qui ont connu des moments difficiles. Je me sens pas de me rebeller, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer »

Le discours n'eut pas d'effet sur le groupe, en même temps il l'avait dit lui-même qu'il capitulait et pas tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas de jugement à faire, j'étais trop bouleversée pour réfléchir. Je ne cessais pas de penser à cet homme qui savait tout sur nous. Je me mis à dire en chuchotant :

« Comment il a su qu'on a un enfant ? »

J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils. J'essayais de ne plus y penser en me blottissant dans les bras du chasseur. Daryl regarda mon père et déclara :

« J'suis sûr qu'il y a une taupe à Alexandria. C'est obligé, sinon comment il aurait pu savoir pour notre gosse ?! J'te préviens, si j'trouve la taupe. Crois-moi qu'il va crever par mes propres soins ! »

Michonne approuva, elle déclara qu'il fallait qu'on fasse attention quand on rentrera à Alexandria. Mon père ajouta qu'il fallait qu'on trouve rapidement cette taupe avant qu'elle raconte tout à Negan.

Je partis rejoindre Steven, il était bouleversé par les évènements et je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Celui-ci en m'apercevant me fit un petit sourire.

« T'inquiètes pas Penny, je vais bien

\- T'es sûr ? Tu as été très perturbé

\- Oui, ça va. Et merci de vérifier si je vais bien. Toi au moins tu te préoccupes de moi et Aaron aussi

\- Tu sais, les autres se sont inquiétés aussi

\- Ouais, bof »

Daryl se mit à dire en s'énervant :

« J'savais qu'on aurait pas dû l'prendre c'lui-là ! Penny a failli être tué à cause de lui ! Faut l'balancer, il va finir par tous nous crever un jour ! »

J'essayais de rassurer Steven en lui disant que Daryl était sur les nerfs et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais Steven était vexé et il voulait le faire savoir :

« J'ai jamais demandé à être comme ça, bordel ! Vous croyez que ça me plaît que je sois un fou ! Vous inquiétez pas, vous entendrez plus parler de moi. Et Daryl, je t'emmerde ! »

Daryl était surpris de la réponse de Steven et ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs personne ne répondit, ils avaient compris qu'il fallait laisser tranquille Steven. Puis mon père demanda à Eugene si on allait bientôt arriver. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'on était à 2 kilomètres à vol d'oiseau et un peu plus en voiture. Il partit voir Glenn et Maggie et demanda à l'asiatique comment allait sa femme.

« Sa température a encore augmenté, je ne sais pas quoi faire à part rester auprès d'elle

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Glenn, Eugene m'a dit qu'il nous restait plus que 4 kilomètres. Elle va bientôt se faire soigner par un docteur »

Avant de repartir voir les autres, il mit sa main sur son épaule et j'entendis que mon père lui dit tout bas :

« Ne la laisse pas mourir »

D'un coup, Steven se mit à ouvrir la porte, il était sur le point de sauter. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. Mais fort heureusement, Abraham était plus rapide que moi et il l'avait retenu juste à temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla-t-il en le secouant, Steven regards-moi bon sang ! »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et regardait vers la sortie en essayant de s'échapper des pattes du militaire.

Abraham le tint de toutes ses forces, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retenir. J'indiquais à Aaron de dire quelque chose car je savais que c'était seulement lui qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

« Steven, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! S'écria Aaron

\- Laisse-moi Aaron et toi lâche-moi ! J'en ai assez de souffrir comme ça, bordel ! Je suis un monstre ! Pourquoi vous me gardez !? »

Il finit par mordre Abraham. Mon père sortit son flingue et le pointa sur la tempe de Steven. Il lui ordonna de se calmer sinon il n'hésitera pas à le tuer. Daryl pointait aussi une arme vers Steven, prêt à tirer au moindre problème. Je décidais d'intervenir, je ne voulais pas voir mon ami se faire tuer. J'espérais que mon père décide de ne pas lui tirer dessus. Mais il insista d'avantage et Steven se mit à lui dire :

\- « Eh bah, shérif. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer ? C'est pas ton rôle de protéger les gens ? Chose que tu n'as pas réussi cette nuit ! »

Il se retourna et posa son flingue sur son front.

« Je sais que tu es capable de le faire »

Il était vraiment décidé à tenir tête à mon père. Je craignais le pire pour Steven, je n'avais vraiment pas envie que cela se finisse comme ça. C'était vraiment pas le moment, on avait déjà perdu quelqu'un, il ne fallait pas qu'on en perde une autre. Non, ce n'était pas possible que mon père veuille le tuer. Ce n'était pas un assassin. Puis Eugene déclara :

« Euh... Les gars...

\- Pas maintenant Eugene, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ! Grogna mon père

\- Je voulais dire qu'on est arrivé !

\- Ah ? »

Je mis à souffler, j'étais vraiment rassurée qu'on soit arrivé au moins mon père décidera de ne pas le tuer. Et Steven proposa de rester pour garder le camping-car, je me doutais bien que c'était un prétexte pour rester seul. Mon père accepta et on se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Colline, les gardes nous reconnaissaient et ouvrirent les portes. Ils emmenèrent Maggie vers le lieu de travail du docteur. On lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait, il accepta de s'en occuper mais il demanda que Glenn reste auprès d'elle. Et nous, on resta dehors à l'écart. On espéra tous qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle serait soignée le plus rapidement. On ne souhaitait pas d'enterrer un autre corps. Mon père rentra dans le manoir de Grégory, à sa façon de marcher et d'ouvrir la porte, je devinais qu'il était en colère. Il sortit de la maison au bout de quelques minutes, il était en train de se caresser la main droite. Sûrement il avait frappé Grégory, j'apercevais qu'il y avait un peu de sang sur sa main. D'un coup, le groupe de Jésus rentra dans la ville. Celui-ci se dirigea vers nous. Mon père expliqua tout ce qu'on avait traversé hier dans les moindres détails. Jésus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait.

« Je vois... je me sens un peu mal par rapport à ça. C'est en partie de notre faute si vous les aviez attaqués. J'ignorais que Negan avait d'autres bases et d'autres hommes. Même je me demandais s'il existait réellement »

Daryl soupira. Il regarda Jésus et prit la parole :

« N'empêche qu'il a quand même découvert qu'j'avais un gosse. Cette putain d'histoire m'rend dingue. Ma femme est morte d'trouille ! Rick, regardes ta fille ! Bordel ! »

Il me montra à mon père, effectivement je m'étais pas rendue compte mais je tremblais encore un peu. Il ajouta qu'il fallait qu'on rentre au plus vite pour retrouver la taupe. En plus, il ne voulait pas qu'on reste une minute de plus ici. Abraham conseilla à mon père qu'on rentre, on était tous à bout de nerf et on avait besoin de se reposer. Mon père accepta. Mais avant qu'on rentre, Glenn sortit du cabinet et déclara qu'ils resteraient ici. Maggie était en train de dormir mais il n'y avait rien à craindre le bébé allait bien, c'était juste le placenta qui s'était un peu décollé. Elle avait besoin de repos, il ajouta qu'ils vivraient ici définitivement car ils se sentaient plus en sécurité ici qu'Alexandria.

En plus, ils avaient un docteur qui pourrait s'occuper de Maggie.

On était tous déçu de l'apprendre mais aussi il fallait se dire que c'était pour le bien de tous les deux. « Je suis désolé les gars, s'excusa Glenn, je vous aime beaucoup mais c'est plus possible pour Maggie et moi. En tout cas, j'oublierais jamais tout ce qu'on aura vécu et j'espère que vous passerez nous voir un jour »

Mon père lui promit qu'on passerait les voir. Ensuite, je m'approchais de Glenn et je lui fis un câlin. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me retenir de pleurer mais comme je m'étais retenue jusqu'à présent, je me mis à craquer. Je disais en pleurant qu'ils allaient me manquer, je leur souhaitai leur bonheur en ajoutant qu'ils seront des bons parents. Daryl fit tout de même un petit sourire. Il indiqua à l'asiatique de prendre bien soin de Maggie, celui-ci acquiesça puis on se dirigea vers le camping-car. Le chasseur me colla contre lui, il me dit avec douceur que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, tout allait bien se passer. Je me contentai de sourire, je savais qu'avec lui, Killian et moi, nous serions en sécurité.

On soupira quand Eugene démarra le camping-car et qu'on s'éloignait de la Colline. La route me semblait interminable. Et ce qui était sûr c'est que cette histoire nous avait marquée à vie et on ne risquerait pas de l'oublier de sitôt. Michonne nettoyait son sabre pour s'occuper. Par conséquent, Abraham s'était étrangement endormi, sans doute il était fatigué de toutes les émotions qu'il avait cumulées avant ça. Steven regardait une photo tristement, il semblait détruit lui aussi. Daryl était contre moi, je pouvais carrément entendre son cœur battre très rapidement à cause de la colère mais qui semblait se calmer à mon contact. Visiblement, je le rassurais et cela me rassurait qu'il se calme grâce à moi. Aussi je savais que mon sourire le rassurait malgré qu'il ne le montre pas.

Ensuite, Carl s'approcha de notre père et lui dit :

« Papa, je pense qu'il faut pas qu'on fasse de réunion à l'église dès notre arrivée à Alexandria. On a tous besoin de nous reposer, et faudra que tu fasses ton discours le lendemain.

\- Tu as raison fiston »

Il se mit à soupirer. Je me doutais bien qu'il se sentait responsable et qu'il s'en voulait. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, après tout le voyage dans le temps n'existait pas. Même si cette fois-ci cela aurait été bien pratique. On aurait évité de refaire la même erreur : d'attaquer un des camps des Sauveurs. Peut-être que si on avait parlé aux Sauveurs cela aurait épargné le massacre. Ou alors mon père n'aurait jamais dû proposer d'aider la Colline. Après tout, ce n'était pas notre problème. Maintenant, on était vraiment dans une mauvaise posture, on était obligé de donner des provisions toutes les semaines.

D'un coup, Eugène posa une question existentielle, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être homosexuelle. Steven et Aaron levèrent en même temps leur tête en entendant la question. Steven soupira. Celui-ci lui expliqua que c'était comme être hétérosexuel sauf qu'il y avait un trou et pas de poitrine. Mais la façon dont il avait dit sembla étonner tout le monde, moi je pensais que c'était bien dit même si c'était dit de façon direct mais aussi c'était réaliste. Par conséquent, Eugene sembla intéressé par son propos tel un enfant dont on lui raconte une histoire. Abraham se mit à se réveiller pile à ce moment-là.

« De quoi ? Mais je rêve où vous parlez de nichons et de trous ?

\- Ah comme par hasard tu te réveilles pile quand Eugene et Steven parlent de ça, dis-je en souriant

\- Donc ça réponds à ma question, et pourquoi vous parlez de ça au juste ? Eugene a décidé de chevaucher quelqu'un ? »

Eugene devenait rouge et ne savait plus où se mettre. Et Abraham renchérit :

« Je le savais ! Franchement mon vieux tu m'impressionnes tous les jours !

\- Ah qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dis-moi Abraham tu nous caches des choses, est-ce que tu coucherais pas avec Eugene ? Demandais-je

\- Hein mais non... je dis ça comme ça, sans arrière-pensée »

Mais c'était trop tard, je partis dans un fou rire et j'avais du mal à m'arrêter. Les autres souriaient face à la gêne que pouvait ressentir les deux hommes. Cela apaisa l'atmosphère, je remerciais intérieurement Eugene. Daryl profita grandement de la situation.

« J'savais pas qu'tu aimais les queues. C'est dingue, j'en apprends tous les jours, dit-il en ricanant. Alors qui domine entr'vous deux ? »

Abraham ricanait de façon fort, tellement qu'il était devenu tout rouge.

« C'est évident c'est moi ! Tu savais pas, Penny que je kiffe enculer Eugene. A ton avis, tu crois que ça vient d'où les bruits ? »

Tout le monde rigolait sauf Steven qui restait dans son coin et il roula des yeux. Je trouvais ça dommage qu'il ne se mette pas à rigoler avec nous. On oublia presque l'horreur qu'on avait connue cette nuit. Ensuite j'ajoutais en rigolant :

« Oh le pauvre tu dois tellement l'embrocher avec ton engin

\- Je ne crois pas que vous faites autant de bruit qu'Éric et moi. On est imbattable pour ça ! Ajouta Aaron »

Daryl explosa de rire, il pleura limite de rire.

« Oh putain ! J'vais finir par mourir d'rire !

Abraham regarda Aaron, il sembla le mettre au défi.

« Ah tu crois vraiment ton engin est plus gros que le mien ? T'es un petit rigolo à côté, dit le militaire en ricanant »

J'entendis mon père rigolait discrètement. Puis Aaron ajouta :

« Méfie-toi des apparences Abraham. Ma queue est plus grosse que tu ne le penses - Me dites pas les gars que vous allez faire un concours de bite, intervint Carl - Fais gaffe frangin, tu leur as sûrement donné une mauvaise idée, déclarai-je

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça petit joueur ? Demanda le militaire »

Abraham fit semblant d'ouvrir la braguette.

« Eh regardez ! J'ai une bite de compétition moi ! Allez fait voir la tienne ? Je fais plus gay que toi ! »

Steven les regarda et dit :

« Fermez-la avec vos conneries ! J'essaye de dormir !

\- Rho ! Allez, je crois que Steven est en manque de sexe ! Ajouta Abraham »

C'était bizarre mais on avait plus envie de rigoler à part Abraham. Steven nous avait cassé l'ambiance mais bon il fallait bien qu'on s'arrête car on commençait à aller trop loin. Steven nous demanda si on était bientôt arrivé. Il frappa contre le mur, il prit une couverture pour se cacher dedans, comme un enfant qui aimait jouer à la cabane. Le militaire se calma en voyant notre réaction, il regarda la route et répondit à Steven, ainsi il lui précisa que nous étions presque arrivés.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas voir Steven comme ça, je me doutais qu'il allait recommencer à délirer. Et j'espérais qu'on arriverait à Alexandria, ma mère devait s'en occuper au plus vite.

Arrivé à Alexandria, ma mère était déjà là. Sûrement elle s'était inquiétée. Mon père descendit en premier, il se dirigea vers ma mère et la prit dans ses bras. Comme il la prenait, on avait presque l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité. Carl et moi, on les rejoignit après qu'ils aient fini de se câliner. A mon tour, je la pris dans mes bras. Je demandais à ma mère si Killian allait bien, elle me rassura en disant qu'il allait très bien et qu'il avait de plus en plus de voix. Peut-être, un jour, il criera aussi fort que son père. En parlant du loup, on pouvait entendre le chasseur en train de crier après Steven en lui disant de sortir du camping-car. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir et il décida d'abandonner, Steven était trop têtu. En plus, il demanda à voir ma mère. Lorsqu'elle commença à se diriger vers le camping-car, mon père lui attrapa la main. Il lui indiqua qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle y aille, il n'avait pas envie que Steven la blesse. Mais ma mère le rassura en disant qu'il ne lui ferait rien. A ces mots, elle entra dans le camping-car et indiqua à son gendre de les laisser.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

J'entendis les pas légers de Molly, celle-ci s'approcha de moi. Elle me demanda de façon douce, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. Je commençais mon récit en expliquant que j'avais recommencé à perdre les pédales. Il y avait un homme qui avait tué Sasha avec une batte de baseball. Je commençais à avoir mal au crâne en repensant à cette affreuse scène.

« Je veux Kyle ! Je veux Sara ! Je veux une vie normale ! Dis-je en commençant à me balancer. Ne me laissez pas craquer de nouveau !

\- Calme-toi Steven, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Ferme les yeux et pense à autre chose, quelque chose qui te rassure et dont tu te sens en sécurité. Est-ce que tu l'imagines dans ta tête ?

\- J'ai plus rien qui me rassure sauf une personne. Mais il est effrayé à cause de ce type ! »

Je m'arrachais les cheveux et je ne cessais pas de murmurer que j'étais un monstre répugnant. Molly continua de me parler, elle voulait que je repense à des moments qu'on avait vécu Aaron et moi. Je secouais ma tête, j'essayais d'exécuter la demande de ma psychologue. Je pensais aux bons moments passés avec lui et d'autres mésaventures qu'on avait rencontrées.

Je commençais petit à petit, à redevenir normal. D'un coup, je changeai de comportement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Ouah ! Je vais me prendre un bon caché pour la tête et aussi pour mon bras

\- C'est une bonne idée. Surtout repose-toi bien Steven »

On sortit du camping-car, je partis d'un côté tandis que Molly partit de l'autre. Je rentrais bien tranquillement chez moi. Comme je l'avais dit à ma psychologue, je pris un médicament. Ensuite, je m'assis sur mon canapé. Mes paupières s'alourdissaient, je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Se soumettre aux Sauveurs

Bon je vous préviens pour ce chapitre il y a des scènes de sexe, si vous voulez pas les lire vous avez qu'à lire plus loin (de toute façon vous allez très vite repérer les scènes). Et ceux qui vont les lire (vive les pervers XD), vous verrez que je maîtrise mieux les scènes hétéros que les scènes yaoi (oui je le dis en japonais), j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude du yaoi, désolée ^^"

Et un autre truc, peut-être que certain ne vont pas aimer mon choix pour un couple de la série, vous verrez où je veux en venir quand vous lirez. Je vous expliquerai ce choix si je vois que certain commencent à râler et à me le faire savoir avec des review.

Bon j'espère que ça vous a pas refroidi, que ça va pas vous empêcher de lire ce chapitre. Je voulais juste vous prévenir c'est tout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Se soumettre aux Sauveurs **

La psychologue rentra chez elle, sa petite famille l'attendait. Elle se mit à sourire mais derrière ce sourire, elle cacha le dégoût qu'elle ressentait. Tout son travail était tombé à l'eau en un clin d'œil, elle avait réussi à stabiliser Steven. Mais il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose pour qu'il se mette à replonger. C'était vraiment décevant ! Elle savait que sa maladie était définitive et qu'il pouvait repartir, mais là cela n'avait même pas durée plus de 4 mois.

Rick était assis sur une chaise. Judith était dans ses bras et il avait remarqué le dégoût que ressentait actuellement Molly. Il comprit directement que c'était lié à son travail et qu'elle sera obligée de faire des nuits blanches pour trouver une solution pour Steven. Il s'en voulait énormément car c'était de sa faute s'il avait replongé.

« Molly, tu veux en parler ?

\- Je sais plus quoi faire Rick, je suis perdue... j'ai réussi à le calmer mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je vais devoir trouver une solution au plus vite et malheureusement je vais pas pouvoir me reposer. Je sens qu'il va vouloir s'enfuir et je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive. Tu sais il se sent rejeter par presque tout le monde et il a besoin qu'on lui prête de l'attention et qu'on l'apprécie

\- Je pense que tu as raison. J'ai été beaucoup trop dur avec lui. Et les autres ont tout simplement suivi le mouvement. Je pense que demain matin à 9h j'en parlerais à la réunion. Je mentionnerai la mort tragique de Sasha, ajouta-t-il en passant sa main sur le visage de Molly, je suis fatigué. Je pense qu'on devrait profiter de cette journée pour nous reposer. Et concernant le problème de Steven, tu verras demain »

Molly donna raison à Rick, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Elle voulait profiter de sa journée en famille. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait quand même quelque chose à dire pendant la réunion, mais il ne fallait pas que Steven soit présent. Rick arqua un sourcil, il lui demanda comment elle comptait faire sachant que Steven était trop curieux, et qu'il fourrait son nez là où ça ne le concernait pas. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour le distraire. Il pensa à une personne qui pourrait trouver celui ou celle qui s'occupera du jeune homme. Le shérif devait sortir, il indiqua à Molly qu'il reviendrait tout de suite.

 _Point de vue initial :_

On avait récupéré notre fils chez mes parents. On rentra donc à la maison, Daryl prit le bébé dans ses bras et lui fit plein de papouilles. J'étais vraiment rassurée de voir que Killian n'avait rien de grave, je m'étais fait du souci pour rien mais c'était mieux ainsi. Par la suite, il me donna notre fils et l'embrassa sur son front. Il déclara jovialement « Notre p'tite famille ».

Je me collais contre le torse de mon mari tout en regardant Killian. Il s'était endormit dans mes bras. Il était tellement adorable. Oui c'était vrai, on était une famille. Certes une petite famille mais qui était unie !

Daryl nous regardait et fit un sourire tendre. Il me demanda ce que je voulais faire. Je réfléchissais un peu et je dis en souriant :

« Ca peut-être bien de faire une ballade tous les trois

\- Ca n'peut qu'nous faire du bien. En plus, ça s'ra la première fois qu'il verra un peu tout l'monde. Y paraît qu'c'est pas terrible d'laisser un gamin enfermé, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, bref, préparez-vous. J'vous attends dehors »

Je préparais Killian, je mis des habits adaptés au climat et je changeais sa couche. Puis je pris de quoi faire un pique-nique. Ensuite, je sortis la poussette pour placer le bébé dedans, je pris soin de bien lui mettre une couverture pour ne pas qu'il ait trop froid. Après, je préparais un petit sac pour mettre des couches. Je poussais la poussette jusqu'à dehors tout en déclarant au chasseur avec un ton taquin :

« Aussi t'as oublié, que s'il voit un peu tout le monde ça lui permettra de ne pas être sauvage contrairement à certain »

Daryl fit mine de ne pas comprendre même si je savais qu'au fond il savait très bien que je parlais de lui. Il regardait le ciel en déclarant que c'était un temps parfait pour sortir. Je souriais car je savais qu'il disait ça pour changer de sujet, il devait se douter que j'allais enchaîner sur la douche. Chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait croire mais il se lavait dès que je le motivais un peu. Le seul moyen, c'était de lui indiquer que je me laverais avec lui et que je lui ferais en même temps des petites gâteries. Ce qu'il adorait le plus !

Pourtant, il n'avait pas tort, il faisait beau. Killian dormait paisiblement dans la poussette, on l'entendait un peu faire des petits bruits. Mais Daryl n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il déclara :

« Par contre, il est gourmand comme une certaine personne qu'j'pense. N'est-ce pas trésor, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux »

Je lui fis une grimace mais je souris tout de même. Il est vrai qu'on aimait se taquiner un peu. Après tout c'était mieux que lorsqu'on s'était rencontré et qu'on n'arrêtait pas de s'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseau. Daryl fit un petit sourire, cet enfoiré était fier de lui de m'avoir fait réagir. Il continua la balade bien tranquillement. Il regarda les alentours en mode furtif, une habitude qui ne pouvait pas partir de chez lui.

 _Point de vue omniscient :_

Aaron expliqua à son amant tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Éric n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, il comprenait pourquoi son compagnon était bouleversé. Éric indiqua à son amant qu'il avait toujours trouvé louche cet homme, il le conseilla de ne pas trop rester avec lui. Aaron lui expliqua que Steven était quelqu'un de bien. C'était juste qu'il fût bipolaire et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était comme ça.

De son côté Abraham creusa un grand trou, il déposa ensuite le corps de Sasha et fit le salut qu'ils se faisaient tous les deux. Ensuite, il referma le trou. Il versa une larme et déclara :

« Merde ! Moi qui avais l'intention de t'avouer directement mes sentiments, je m'y suis pris trop tard... »

Michonne qui passa pas loin, vit Abraham creusait la tombe de Sasha. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis vraiment navrée Abraham. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ça va aller j'ai presque terminé, mais merci quand même

\- Comme tu voudras. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite surtout pas d'accord ?

\- Ok, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Merci »

Avant de partir, Michonne le regarda une dernière fois, il était en train de remplir le trou.

La guerrière croisa le chemin de Rick, celui-ci en la voyant déclara :

« Il faut que je te parle, Michonne

\- Je t'écoute »

Le shérif se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

« J'aurais besoin de toi pour trouver quelqu'un pour occuper Steven. Il ne doit surtout pas venir à la réunion de demain. Apparemment, Molly va nous expliquer comment il fonctionne. Enfin bref, tout ça sera expliqué en détail demain. Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un assez vite ?

\- Oui, je peux essayer de trouver quelqu'un

\- C'est parfait, tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

Michonne réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

« Oui, je pense que j'ai trouvé la personne parfaite

\- Merci de me rendre service

\- De rien

\- Bon je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai promis à Molly de rester avec elle aujourd'hui »

La guerrière regarda le shérif repartir dans l'autre direction, elle s'assura que personne ne l'observait puis elle se dirigea vers la maison d'Aaron et d'Éric. C'était à un pâté de maison, elle accéléra le pas et elle espéra qu'en arrivant là-bas elle ne les dérangerait pas. Elle frappa à la porte et Aaron ouvrit, il était stupéfait de la voir car elle ne venait jamais leur rendre visite. Il l'invita à rentrer et elle déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à son amant. Éric était étonné de la voir ici, il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ? C'est vrai, après tout tu ne viens jamais nous rendre visite »

Mais le ton qu'avait pris Éric, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se sentait obligé d'être directe, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être diplomate.

« Je sais mais j'ai une mission pour toi et je ne pense pas qu'elle va te plaire. Tu devras demain, t'occuper de Steven. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il vienne à la réunion, il faudra qu'il reste chez lui. Si tu fais pas ce que je te dis, je te promets que je te le ferais payer ! Dit-elle avec un regard menaçant »

Éric fut choqué de ce que venait de dire Michonne, il savait très bien qu'il fallait qu'il obéisse sinon elle risquerait de le découper en deux avec son sabre. Par réflexe, celui-ci se mit derrière le canapé.

« Calme-toi, je vais faire ce que tu me demandes. Je te promets que je ferais attention à lui !

\- Bien, je te fais confiance d'accord ? »

Éric hocha la tête, il regarda bien sagement que la guerrière s'en aille. Michonne était persuadée que celui-ci allait obéir car il était peureux et un simple coup de pression suffisait pour le faire réagir.

Après que Michonne soit partit, Éric regarda Aaron et commença à s'énerver après lui. Il lui reprocha de ne pas avoir réagi. Aaron regarda son amant, il se mit à soupirer avant de prendre la parole :

« Je te rassure Éric, si elle avait voulu te tuer, elle l'aurait fait. En plus, elle a besoin de toi pour demain

\- Tu es plus comme avant avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ?! Pourquoi tu sembles aussi froid avec moi alors que je t'ai rien fait ?! »

Aaron ne répondit pas, il se demanda si c'était le moment de lui en parler ou pas. Mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Cela agaçait encore plus Éric que son amant ne répondit pas.

« Répond quand je te parle, c'est vraiment agaçant, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre ? Tu caches quelque chose c'est ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je cache, très bien ! J'aurais voulu t'en parler autrement mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix. Je te quitte voilà !

\- Tu me quittes ?! Cria-t-il encore plus choqué. Pourquoi tu veux plus rester avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! C'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais c'est exact, c'est à cause de lui ! Il se trouve que je l'aime ! Et t'aurais préféré quoi que je te trompe et que tu l'apprennes ou que je te quitte parce que je l'aime ?! S'écria-t-il avec rage »

Suite à ces mots, Aaron sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Il espéra qu'il ne croisera personne sur son chemin, il voulait être seul. Il se réfugia dans un endroit isolé, il savait qu'ici personne ne l'embêterait. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait ou pas car il n'était même pas sûr si son amour pour Steven était réciproque. Peu importe ! Il se sentait bien où il était, cet endroit lui permettait vraiment de réfléchir et d'être tranquille. Il se demanda où il allait passer la nuit, il ne voulait pas s'incruster chez n'importe qui.

 _Point de vue initiale :_

Nous continuions notre balade pendant quelques heures, on entamait une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Mon mari proposa qu'on s'installe à un endroit pour manger et quand on aura terminé notre repas, on rentrera à la maison. Notre enfant commençait à être fatigué. Mais il montra d'abord qu'il avait faim : il ne cessait pas de pleurer. Je pris le bébé et je soulevais mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge. L'enfant tétait mon sein, il avait tellement faim que j'avais l'impression que c'était un vampire. Je tentais de manger malgré qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une main de libre.

Daryl me prit contre lui, on était posé au pied d'un arbre. Il me caressa les cheveux pendant que je donnais le sein. Il murmura à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser sur la tête :

« J't'aime ma puce

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour »

Je lui embrassai l'une de ses mains. Et j'avais presque l'impression d'être partie sur un petit nuage de bonheur, j'oubliais même qu'on vivait dans un monde post-apocalyptique. J'oubliais cette maudite nuit. J'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là c'était d'être avec mon mari et mon fils.

Je sortis de mes rêves quand le bébé s'arrêta de prendre le lait maternel, il était enfin rassasié. Je remis donc mon soutien-gorge et mon débardeur. Killian était sur le point de s'endormir, je le déposai délicatement dans sa poussette. Puis on se dirigea vers notre maison, c'était enfin l'heure de rentrer. Daryl m'avoua qu'il avait adoré cette journée passée en famille. Il s'étonnait lui-même sachant que c'était un homme qui aimait bouger. J'étais du même avis que lui, cette journée avait été magique et sûrement c'était la meilleure journée de ma vie.

Quand on arriva devant la porte, le chasseur porta la poussette et ouvrit la porte.

« Les dames d'abord, dit-il en me laissant la place

\- Oh quel gentleman, dis-je en souriant

\- Oh mais j'vous en prie madame

\- Je suis contente de cette balade. On a pu rattraper les quelques mois qu'on a perdu quand mon père t'as demandé de l'accompagner pour trouver des provisions

\- T'as raison, j'pense qu'on devrait en faire plus souvent des balades. T'sais quoi ? Je demanderai à Rick pour que j'puisse rester ici pour m'reposer un peu. Parce qu'j't'avoue qu'j'ai besoin d'repos »

J'étais sûr que mon père acceptera, il pouvait très bien y aller avec Michonne ou quelqu'un d'autre. Daryl pensa comme moi, et il ajouta qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il lui chantait. Ensuite, il s'assit sur le canapé et je le rejoignis en posant ma tête sur son torse. Il parla d'autre chose, quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis un certain temps. Il me demanda mon avis à propos de la réunion de demain. Selon moi, il fallait en parler, que les gens sachent ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il allait arriver dans le futur. Malheureusement Daryl ne pensait pas comme moi, il expliquait que c'était une mauvaise idée de mentionner cette nuit. Il prenait l'exemple avec Abraham, il savait lui aussi que le militaire aimait Sasha.

« T'as vu la tête d'Abraham quand elle s'est prise plusieurs coups dans la gueule ? C'serait dégueulasse d'faire ça pour lui. Moi, si c'était toi j'aurais pas supporter t'sais. En plus, on devra donner toutes les semaines la moitié de notre bouffe.

\- Je sais, mon cœur. On verra bien ce qu'il va nous dire

\- J'ai vraiment pas hâte d'être demain matin. En plus, il va y avoir des cons. Génial ! J'kiffe ça ! dit-il avec ironie. Franchement, ces gens seraient morts si on était pas venu. Une simple attaque d'rôdeurs et c'est la panique générale !

\- Ouais mais c'est comme ça. Aussi ces gens-là sont toujours restés ici depuis presque le début de la fin du monde. Et ils n'ont jamais connu le monde extérieur, ce sont un peu comme des enfants qui apprennent ce que c'est la vie

\- Comme des gosses qu'nous sommes obligés de leur montrer la dure réalité, ajouta-t-il en me prenant contre lui tout en regardant Killian. Il apprendra très vite notr'fils »

J'étais convaincu comme lui qu'il apprendrait vite, aussi il avait des parents qui feraient tout pour qu'il apprenne à survivre. Mais le chasseur s'inquiétait pour autre chose, il avait peur pour les évènements à venir. De ce qu'il allait arriver avec Negan, il ne voulait pas que ce type s'en prenne à nous, à sa famille. Il m'avoua même qu'il avait peur alors qu'il n'était pas du tout du genre à avoir peur. Je comprenais que cette peur était tout à fait normale pour un homme comme lui qui avait une femme et qui était devenu père. Pour le rassurer, je lui expliquais que c'était normal qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne tenait pas à nous.

Je soupirais, à mon tour j'avais peur aussi de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Je craignais qu'il y ait beaucoup de mort et surtout que je perde ma famille. Je n'avais pas envie que ça recommence. Non ! Pas Daryl ! Pas Killian ! Je ne voulais pas les perdre comme j'avais perdu Stan et Elly.

Daryl soupira de nouveau et me regarda. Il me rassura en me disant qu'on ne se laissera pas faire. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, ce n'était pas cet homme qui allait changer nos vies. On avait déjà connu le Gouverneur et les cannibales. On était prêt à nous battre. Cependant mon père n'avait pas le même avis, même s'il n'avait pas encore dit son discours de demain, je savais qu'il comptait capituler. Cet évènement l'avait encore plus marqué parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de Sasha, et il n'avait pas envie que ça recommence. Ainsi pour que personne ne meure, on sera obligé de donner toutes les semaines la moitié de nos provisions et exécuter tous les ordres que nous imposera Negan. On devra se plier en quatre pour les Sauveurs, il faudra limite faire des courbettes, en bref on devra se soumettre aux Sauveurs. Ce qui ne me plaisait pas et ne plaisait pas au chasseur mais nous n'avions pas envie d'aller à l'encontre du souhait de mon père. Néanmoins, je savais très bien que certaine personne n'acceptera pas cette situation, même ceux qui étaient présent cette nuit-là.

Après le chasseur me proposa qu'on change de sujet, il avait encore une fois lu dans mes pensées. Je pris Killian pour aller le mettre dans son lit. Après, je rejoignis mon mari sur le canapé. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. Et le chasseur savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

« Ah madame Dixon veut s'amuser un peu à c'que j'vois ! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers

\- Oui, j'ai envie de m'amuser avec monsieur Dixon »

Je commençais à mettre l'une de mes mains sous son pantalon, afin de pouvoir toucher le pénis de Daryl. Le chasseur gémissait un peu suite à mon geste, puis il glissa ses doigts sous mon haut et l'enleva délicatement. Il m'embrassa en même temps qu'il m'enleva le soutien-gorge.

A mon tour je lui enlevais le haut, je léchais un peu son oreille. Ensuite, je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes et je prolongeais le baiser. Nous étions à moitié nu, mais on n'avait pas terminé de nous amuser, loin de là ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder et j'hésitais entre le dévorer des yeux ou des lèvres. Aussi il fallait l'avouer, le chasseur avait de beaux yeux bleus et son regard était pénétrant.

Daryl plongea sa tête dans ma poitrine et commença à faire quelque chose avec sa langue sur mon mamelon. Mon corps commença à se contracter et je ressentis un frisson de plaisir. Il savait très bien que j'aimais ça et il continua d'avantage.

Par la suite, j'enlevais son pantalon troué et il enleva le mien par la même occasion. Ensuite, nous enlevions chacun le caleçon et la culotte. Etant au-dessus de lui, je voulais avant de commencer le mouvement de va et vient, lui faire ressentir du plaisir. Je déposais délicatement ma main sur son pénis et je le branlais doucement au début puis j'accélérais le rythme. Il s'avérait que le chasseur aimait beaucoup, il commença à gémir. Après, j'enlevais ma main pour mettre à la place mon sexe. Puis on commença le mouvement de va et vient qui était au début à un rythme lent mais intense.

Cette première étape dura plusieurs minutes, après le chasseur profita pour changer de position. Il fit un mouvement pour qu'il puisse cette fois-ci être au-dessus de moi. Au début il était tout doux puis il commença à accélérer le mouvement en donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus fort, il pénétra un peu plus en moi jusqu'à qu'il trouve le point culminant. Chose qu'il trouvait facilement car il connaissait parfaitement mon corps.

Je gémissais, je griffais un peu le dos du chasseur. Mais celui-ci ne disait rien, il aimait quand je faisais ça. Il se doutait qu'à ce moment-là je ressentais beaucoup de plaisir comme lui. Je l'embrassais longuement et passionnément. Je devinais que celui-ci allait bientôt éjaculer.

Pour moi c'était le moment de jouir tout comme lui. Et je mis mes jambes autour du corps pour que celui-ci s'enfonce plus en moi. Daryl continua encore les mouvements, il continua jusqu'à que je jouisse et il finit par déposer sa semence en moi en hurlant de plaisir. Il respirait très rapidement et il se retira de moi, on pouvait voir le liquide blanc sortir.

Mais j'en voulais encore et je l'embrassais au cou puis au torse. Daryl mit peu de temps avant de se remettre au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa fougueusement un peu partout. D'un coup Killian se mit à pleurer, il pleurait tous les soirs une seule fois dans la nuit. En l'entendant pleurait, j'arrêtais de l'embrasser pour m'assurer si notre fils allait bien. Daryl soupira et déclara :

« T'inquiètes pas, j'suis sûr qu'il a fait un cauchemar. C'est rien d'grave, ma puce. Maintenant laisse-toi faire, j'm'occupe de toi

\- D'accord, mon chasseur, ronronnai-je »

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me détendis de nouveau. Il écarta doucement mes jambes mais avant qu'il puisse entrer en moi. Killian pleura encore plus fort et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il criait tellement fort que je me doutais qu'il souffrait et que c'était sûrement lié aux coliques.

C'était le calvaire de certains bébés qui venaient de naître jusqu'à qu'ils aient deux mois. Je changeai de casquette et j'endossai celui de mère, je me levais du canapé pour m'habiller vite fait et je rejoignis Killian dans sa chambre. Je le pris dans mes bras et je lui caressais son ventre chaud, c'était la seule manière pour calmer ses douleurs.

Daryl me rejoignit un peu après, celui-ci soupira en entendant le bébé pleurer. Il me demanda :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Oh c'est juste qu'il a des coliques »

Je remis notre fils dans son berceau, celui-ci s'était endormi dans mes bras.

« Ouais, dure, dure la vie d'un gosse, dit-il avec un mince sourire. Il faut aussi penser à la maman et s'reposer. Aller viens ma puce »

Je sortis de la chambre de Killian en prenant soin de bien fermé la porte. Le chasseur me regarda, il semblait inquiet.

« Merde… j'espère qu'ça passera vite. Tu devrais t'allonger

\- Ouais, dis-je simplement »

On rejoignit notre lit et je déclarai :

« T'inquiètes pas ça passera pour lui. Il aura des coliques jusqu'à ses deux mois, c'est le temps que son système digestif se mette en place

\- J'espère pour lui… »

Je plaçai ma tête contre son torse, je mis peu de temps à m'endormir. Avant ça, on avait passé une horrible nuit et on était resté éveiller jusqu'à l'aube. J'ouvris un peu les yeux, Daryl dormait déjà. Il était certainement exténué comme moi. On passa la nuit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'aube.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Je regardai par la fenêtre, je vis Aaron qui était partit de chez lui, il avait l'air énervé. Je me demandai ce qui s'était passé mais je ne préférai pas le suivre car je craignais qu'il m'envoie bouler.

Je commençai tout de même à m'inquiéter, je me disais « Tant pis, s'il a peur de moi ». Je voulais savoir s'il allait bien. Je partis à la recherche d'Aaron.

Je marchais pendant pas mal de temps, j'avais cherché Aaron de partout. Mais je me rappelais d'un endroit où il aimait bien aller quand il n'était pas bien. Il fallait que je jette un coup d'œil.

Arrivé à cet endroit isolé, j'entendis la voix d'Aaron qui demanda :

« Qui est là ? »

Je me rapprochais de celui-ci et bientôt je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette d'Aaron. Je remarquai qu'il était content de me voir, sûrement il s'attendait que je vienne.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et je regardais le coucher de soleil.

« C'est pas mal ici, je comprends pourquoi tu viens à cet endroit quand t'es pas bien. Qu'est-ce que je t'envie ! Un petit copain, une maison, une vie presque normale… Tu enlèves juste les rôdeurs et c'est parfait !

\- Ouais... enfin c'est que j'avais avant. Maintenant, c'est fini tout ça, c'est du passé... »

Je me tournai vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

« De quoi ? Tu as tout lâché, pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de sentiment pour lui parce que j'aime un autre homme

\- Abraham ? Je suis désolé mais il est pas gay et puis tu vois il aimait Sasha...

\- Non c'est pas lui, c'est toi Steven, c'est toi que j'aime »

Je le regardais et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, mais je reculais après l'avoir embrassé.

« Non, tu ne dois pas m'aimer... Je veux pas te faire souffrir

\- C'est trop tard, et puis je m'en fiche que tu sois bipolaire. Je t'aime comme tu es »

Il m'embrassa longuement, après il me regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :

« Je sais que tu me feras pas souffrir »

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux et je le pris contre moi. Je le remerciai de me faire confiance. Aaron se mit à sourire, son sourire me plaisait. Il était tellement sincère. Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui dire qu'il aimerait mon côté pervers. En plus j'ajoutais que j'étais très doué au lit mais par contre j'étais plutôt du genre sauvage. Aaron souri face à mon explication, il m'indiqua qu'il avait hâte de me voir à l'œuvre. A vrai dire moi aussi, mais pour le moment je préférais admirer le coucher de soleil avec lui. Aaron posa sa tête sur mon épaule, je pensais qu'il allait s'endormir mais il était toujours éveillé. Il admirait le paysage.

Après que le coucher de soleil soit terminé, on rentra à la maison, main dans la main. Quand on était arrivé chez moi, je fermais la porte derrière moi. A peine je me retournai qu'Aaron m'embrassa fougueusement, ensuite il m'embrassa dans le cou. J'étais assez surpris mais je me laissais faire. Avec ma main baladeuse, j'en profitais pour toucher son sexe. Aussi j'embrassais de partout mon amant en même temps je lui enlevais son haut. Je pris un malin plaisir de déboutonner le pantalon d'Aaron tout en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Aaron m'enleva aussi mes habits, il se laissa faire. Bientôt, on se retrouva dans le lit et j'étais tellement pressé que je commençai par lui enfoncer mon pénis dans son trou du cul. Je testais un peu pour trouver son point sensible. J'aimais faire directement monter mon compagnon ou ma campagne au septième ciel. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à trouver, je commençais donc à aller plus vite et plus profondément. Aaron gémissait, il serra fort le coussin qu'il tenait à la main. Il me demanda de continuer et d'aller plus loin. Je continuai encore plus fort, j'allai plus rapidement. J'en profitais en même temps pour l'embrasser le cou. Parfois je le mordis un peu. En même temps que je faisais le mouvement de va et vient, je le branlais.

Aaron aimait beaucoup cette partie, cela l'excitait encore plus et lui provoqua plus de plaisir. Je continuai de le branler jusqu'à que du sperme sorte du pénis. Je continuai jusqu'à éjaculation, après je m'arrêtais de fatigue. Aaron se mit à m'embrasser, il posa même sa main sur mon pénis. Et à son tour, il me branla. Je me détendis tellement que j'éjaculais mais malheureusement Aaron se prit du liquide blanc sur le visage.

« Oups… pardon ! Je…

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude »

Il m'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Et il continua encore le geste, il se décala un peu pour éviter de se prendre du sperme.

« Oh mon salop, tu seras habituer qu'à moi maintenant et à personne d'autre »

Aaron se mit à sourire, il était heureux d'être avec moi. Je le pris dans mes bras en tremblotant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je tremblais. Aaron s'inquiéta il voulait savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Il me regarda sérieusement. Je lui expliquais que j'ignorais c'était peut-être lié au fait que je n'avais pas mangé depuis un certain temps.

« Manges un bout alors. Tu peux pas rester comme ça.

\- Ouais mais… Je sais pas faire à manger

\- Ok, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il ouvrit dans le frigo. Et il me demanda si je voulais des œufs et du bacon.

« Ouais pourquoi pas ? Dis-je en lui caressant ses fesses nues et en l'embrassant au cou. Je t'aime Aaron

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, me répondit-il en souriant »

Il se mit à cuire les œufs et le bacon, puis il mit la nourriture dans une assiette. Je dévorais tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette, je léchai même l'assiette. Aussi cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas mangé.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais seul dans le lit, Aaron était partit. Il ne m'avait pas laissé de mot. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Éric et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en le voyant. J'avais quand même de la peine pour lui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. A part le saluer et lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Celui-ci voulait me parler, il me regarda de façon sérieuse.

« C'est à propos d'Aaron

\- Je savais. Vas-y, entre, je vais pas te laisser dehors »

Je laissai place à Éric mais cette fois-ci je le regardai avec peine. Je partis chercher deux bières, ensuite je m'assis.

« Alors ?

\- Je comprends qu'il t'aime et j'ai réfléchi cette nuit. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis pas bête pour comprendre qu'il a passé la nuit chez toi et tu veux savoir je m'en fou... Je suis triste qu'il m'a quitté mais c'est comme ça, et d'un côté je veux qu'il soit heureux »

Il se mit à boire la bière. Je l'écoutais bien attentivement, d'un côté je m'en voulais de lui avoir pris Aaron mais je l'aimais tellement. Je pris une gorgée de ma bière. J'indiquais à Éric que j'étais désolé pour lui, j'étais convaincu qu'il trouverait un autre homme. Mais Éric était vraiment triste et il me dit :

« N'en rajoute pas Steven... J'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce genre de chose. Ça me fait encore plus mal...

\- Pardon »

Je préférais ne plus rien dire pour ne plus lui faire du mal. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui, je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il rester avec moi alors que je lui avais pris son amant.

« Tu sais, je me doutais que tu l'aimais. Mais lui ? J'ai rien vu venir. Il y a eu des moments où j'avais envie de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule quand tu le matais. Mais comme je suis pas un bagarreur, j'ai préféré laisser faire...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire tapette ? Tu es venue ici pourquoi au juste ? Pour te faire plus de mal ? Bah alors dégage d'ici ! J'ai pas envie que ce soit compliqué. Tu pourras le voir quand tu veux mais dégage de ma baraque, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

Éric insista d'avantage, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce type. Il aimait souffrir ? Il me demanda que je l'aide à déplacer les affaires d'Aaron chez moi. Je soupirais, néanmoins j'acceptais quand même mais je voulais vraiment en finir avec lui. Je lui indiquais qu'après qu'on ait tout ranger, je voulais qu'il me laisse pour que je puisse me reposer.

On sortit chez moi pour aller chez Éric, ensuite on se dirigea vers la chambre. On prit des cartons pour mettre tous les habits d'Aaron. Je transportais le carton jusqu'à chez moi et fit plusieurs aller-retour chez Éric. Je finis par prendre le dernier carton et je pris une chemise d'Aaron pour le serrer contre moi. Je demandais à Éric si c'était fini, celui-ci acquiesça. Du coup, je lui demandais de rentrer chez lui et de me laisser tranquille car j'en avais assez de le voir souffrir. Je ressentais sa souffrance. Celui-ci partit enfin. J'étais à présent seul dans la maison.

 _Point de vue initiale :_

Daryl me suivit à l'église, Killian était dans ses bras. Il semblait un peu râler mais il était aussi adorable avec notre fils. Mon père nous regardait, il croisa mon regard ainsi que celui de Daryl. Killian bougeait ses petits pieds, il essayait d'attraper le bouc de son père. Après mon père regardait Carl, qui était à côté d'Enid. Ma mère était à côté de mon père au cas où si elle devait intervenir.

« Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je sais que certain ne vont pas vouloir que je mentionne l'horreur qu'on a vécu mais je veux que les autres le sache... »

Daryl releva la tête à chaque fois que Killian lui tirait le bouc, il écouta tout de même mon père. Mais il fronçait les sourcils, comme il me l'avait dit, il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Mon père expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et pourquoi on était partit. Il mentionna les Sauveurs, la mort de Sasha et surtout Negan.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'après qu'il ait massacré Sasha, il est partit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et j'ai eu peur, ça m'a fait peur de voir qu'un type comme lui pouvait faire ce genre de chose sans qu'il s'en veuille... Et ce n'est pas tout, il veut qu'on lui donne toutes les semaines la moitié de nos provisions. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais c'est la seule option qu'on a si on veut vivre »

Les gens étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre mais en plus ils apprirent qu'ils n'auront plus beaucoup de provisions. Ils se mirent à râler, certains commençaient à s'énerver.

« Fermez-là et écoutez- moi ! Je sais que vous êtes pas contents et que vous m'en vouliez mais si on veut continuer à vivre en paix, on est obligé de passer par là ! Je suis désolé de vous le dire comme ça mais c'est la réalité... »

Les gens n'étaient pas rassurés, il y avait un tel brouhaha qu'on arrivait plus à s'entendre parler. Ma mère reprit la parole avec une voix forte et claire :

« Ecoutez, j'ai aussi une annonce à vous faire. C'est aussi important que ce que vient de dire Rick. Il s'agit de Steven et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas là. Cette nuit-là, il s'est mis à perdre les pédales. Il n'a rien de fait mal à part à lui-même et si on veut éviter que ça recommence, je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Steven a commencé à délirer dès qu'il a entendu des sifflements, ça lui a rappelé son enfance. Sa mère sifflait avant de le battre. Quand Negan a frappé Sasha avec sa batte, ça lui a rappelé cette nuit où son frère est mort par les coups de sa mère. Elle le frappait aussi avec une batte de baseball »

Ryley se leva d'un coup de sa place et déclara :

« Ouais et où vous voulez en venir Molly ?

\- Laissez-moi parler Ryley, répondit-elle en sèchement »

Daryl sourit un peu, il me chuchota à l'oreille que je tenais bien de ma mère. Je souris un peu face à sa réflexion. Les habitants l'écoutaient, ils semblaient choqués du passé de Steven. Abraham, lui, semblait un peu ailleurs mais il avait l'air de suivre la conversation.

« Bien... je veux qu'à partir de maintenant vous ne rejetiez plus Steven, que vous l'acceptiez comme il est et que vous n'ayez plus peur de lui. Vous savez, il souffre que peu de gens ici l'accepte et que le reste le rejette. C'est pas pour rien qu'il faisait son intéressant. C'était pour attirer de l'attention pour lui.

\- Bla ! Bla ! C'est que des conneries tout ça ! Ce type est dangereux et tout le monde le sait ici, un jour il nous fera tous crever. Moi je vois qu'une solution qu'on le but ! »

D'un coup, je me levais de ma place, je commençais à avoir la colère qui montait.

« Ferme ta gueule Ryley ! Tu le connais pas, t'essaies même pas d'être à sa place ! »

Ryley se mit à sourire.

« Aussi j'ai pas envie de me mettre à la place d'un taré ! Vous êtes pas d'accord vous autres ? Admettez-le qu'il est taré »

Personne ne répondit, ils se contentaient de le regarder, certain chuchotait à leur voisin. Ils devaient dire qu'il avait raison. Ma mère éleva la voix :

« C'est bon, vous avez fini votre petit jeu Ryley ! Je peux finir de parler !

\- Allez-y ne vous gênez pas, dit-il en se rasseyant »

Daryl me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Il commence sérieusement à m'les brisés celui-là, il veut absolument foutre la merde »

Il commençait à serrer ses poings, j'essayai de le convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se batte contre lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Je veux que maintenant vous arrêtiez de siffler, il ne faut pas chanter. Enfin pas des chansons douces et encore moins des berceuses. Vous pouvez le faire chez vous, je sais bien que certain ont des enfants... Sinon il ne faut pas le menacer, il ne faut pas faire de mouvement brusque. Il faut être sympa avec lui et essayer de le comprendre, expliqua ma mère

\- Tant qu'on y est, on a qu'à arrêter de respirer, de bouffer, de baiser ou de vivre ! »

Ma mère commençait à en avoir marre de ses réflexions mais je craquai avant elle. J'étais plus émotive concernant cet homme comme celui-ci m'avait fait du mal.

« Tu veux te reprendre un coup de pied dans le cul ?! Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'attends que ça !

\- Venant de toi ça me dérangerait pas. Avoue que tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir butté ce jour-là. Tu sais quand t'as montré à tout le monde que t'avais pas le cran de me foutre une balle dans le crâne !

\- Ferme-là Ryley ! Tu dépasses les bornes, si tu continues tu vas vraiment avoir ta balle dans ton crâne ! Hurla mon père »

Daryl observa les moindres mouvements de Ryley, je voyais qu'il était prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Il me donna Killian et commença à s'avancer un peu vers Ryley.

« Tu devrais pas provoquer, t'es pas en position pour ça, dit-il froidement »

Ryley se mit à sourire, il avait le même sourire qu'avait Merle, un sourire qui montrait qu'il se foutait du monde et que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Le chien commence à montrer les crocs. Peut-être que si je te donne un os ça te calmera ! Je vais te dire, vous êtes tous dans la merde que ce soit à cause de Negan ou de l'autre taré. Vous êtes vraiment dans une putain de merde, dont vous ne pouvez pas sortir sachant que vous en avez jusqu'à votre cou. Bientôt vous allez tous crever dedans ! »

Daryl s'énerva de plus en plus. « Le chien » était de trop, il s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

« T'es qu'un p'tain d'enfoiré ! »

Il allait lui foutre un coup de poing mais mon père le retint.

« Calme-toi Daryl ! Et toi ! Arrête d'en rajouter ! »

Le chasseur se mit à se déplacer dans un sens puis dans un autre, tel un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Mon père se mit entre les deux, il savait que lorsque le chasseur était comme ça, il pouvait sauter à la gorge de Ryley. Enfin, un des guetteurs arriva, il nous indiqua qu'un homme étrange avec une batte de baseball était devant le portail. Mon père se mit à soupirer.

« Bien sûr ! Il faut qu'il arrive maintenant celui-là ! »

On rejoignit tous l'entrée de la ville, Negan se mit à dire :

« Petit cochon, petit cochon ! Ouvre-moi la porte ! Allez merde ! Ouvrez-moi je sais que vous me connaissiez, j'ai quand même fait une bonne impression ! »

Mon père ordonna d'ouvrir. Negan entra avec ses hommes, il avait le sourire aux lèvres malgré qu'on l'avait fait attendre. Celui-ci regarda la ville et déclara qu'on avait « des supers baraques », il était vraiment impressionner par la ville. Ensuite, il demanda à mon père de garder Lucille, sa batte de baseball. Le psychopathe ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller de partout dans la ville pour récupérer tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Negan demanda à mon père de lui faire visiter Alexandria, mon père hésita un peu mais il s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Ils prenaient aussi les matelas, fort heureusement ils n'avaient pas pris ceux de Judith et de Killian, ils avaient une once d'humanité en eux. D'un coup, Negan demanda ce qu'elle était devenue Maggie, mais il remarqua que mon père ne disait rien et il finit par lui demander si elle s'en était sortie. Il vit son visage se décomposer et il comprit qu'elle était morte, enfin c'est ce qu'on voulait lui faire croire.

Puis on entendit un coup de feu vers la maison de ma famille. Quand on entra, Carl menaça les hommes de Negan avec son arme car l'un d'eux voulait prendre tous les médicaments. Evidemment, le psychopathe n'aimait pas qu'il les menace et il lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

« T'es sûr que tu veux que je te remontre à quel point je suis sérieux ? Demanda-t-il »

Carl comprit où il voulait en venir et il redonna l'arme à mon père mais l'arme se retrouva aux mains de Negan. Grâce à mon frère, cela lui rappela qu'on avait plein d'arme et qu'il devait toutes les récupérer.

Mon père l'emmena vers l'arsenal, Negan ordonna à ses hommes de prendre toutes les armes.

Seulement au bout d'une demi-heure, Arat avait remarqué qu'il manquait deux flingues, pourtant Olivia avait fait son boulot correctement. Mais Negan ne tolérait pas et menaçait celle-ci de la tuer si on ne retrouvait pas ces deux armes.

On fouilla de partout dans chaque maison mais on ne trouva aucune trace du Glock 9 et du 22. Heureusement mon père les trouva et il les apporta au psychopathe, celui-ci épargna Olivia.

Leurs camions étant remplis, ils pouvaient enfin partir, Negan demanda si mon père voulait qu'ils partent et il lui répondit qu'il aimerait, il n'oublia pas de le remercier. Ainsi le psychopathe ordonna à ses hommes de partir et il commença à se diriger vers l'un des camions puis il se souvint qu'il avait oublié Lucille.

« Oh quel négligeant je fais ! Je ne pense pas que tu veux la garder après tout elle a fait de sacrée dégât sur ton amie »

Puis il prend sa batte et il s'approcha de mon père pour lui dire à l'oreille :

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'ai mis ma bite au fond de ta gorge et tu m'as dit merci »

Negan avança un peu et il se retourna pour enfin dire qu'ils étaient sympas mais il fallait qu'on apprenne à les connaître. Je soupirais et je dis à voix basse :

« J'aimerais le croire pour le voir... »

Negan partit pour de bon avec ses hommes, on était tous soulagé qu'ils soient enfin partis mais on savait qu'ils reviendraient la semaine prochaine. Il fallait absolument qu'on trouve des provisions.

Mon père soupira, il était très énervé, il serra ses poings. Il déclara qu'on devait partir au plus vite. Michonne lui demanda :

« Tu veux qu'on aille où ? Récupérer des provisions ? Tu sais bien qu'on a eu du mal à en retrouver. Les provisions se font de plus en plus rare...

\- C'est pas possible, il y a sûrement un autre endroit qu'on a pas encore visité où il y a beaucoup de provision, intervins-je »

Mon père soupira, il voulait qu'on fasse des recherches plus approfondies. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. On remarqua qu'Aaron et Steven s'approchèrent de nous, en fait ils voulaient parler à mon père. Steven expliqua qu'il connaissait un endroit où il y avait beaucoup de provisions. C'était non loin d'ici et cet endroit était composé de plusieurs magasins. Le seul problème c'était les rôdeurs.

« Je pense que les rôdeurs ne sont pas le cadet de mes soucis. Merci Steven, on part dans la journée et je voudrais que tu viennes, précisa mon père

\- Vraiment ? J'accepte, de toute façon je suis le seul à connaître l'endroit »

Il regarda Aaron très sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci l'accompagne, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Aaron acquiesça mais je voyais qu'il aurait bien voulu l'accompagner. Ensuite, mon père précisa qu'Abraham les accompagnerait. Puis ils partirent dès qu'ils étaient prêts.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

J'indiquai à Abraham, qui était au volant, la direction qu'il devait prendre. Rick était derrière pensif. Je leur expliquais que ce n'était pas très loin et qu'on trouverait plein d'objets intéressants. Je montrais du doigt les magasins, Abraham s'arrêta non loin des bâtiments. On descendit du véhicule pour partir en direction des magasins. Effectivement, il y avait des rôdeurs de partout. Rick me demanda si on pouvait passer ailleurs pour entrer dans l'un des bâtiments. Je lui montrai qu'il y avait une fenêtre, il suffisait juste d'escalader mais il fallait qu'on fasse attention aux rôdeurs qui erraient non loin d'ici.

Abraham croisa les bras, celui-ci avait une idée pour éloigner les rôdeurs. Le shérif lui demanda c'était quoi son idée et le militaire ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Il expliqua qu'il allait faire du bruit de l'autre côté, il avait repérer un endroit où il pourrait s'échapper sans se faire remarquer.

Rick lui indiqua de faire attention. Abraham se mit à sourire et il partit vers cet endroit. Il fit du bruit comme prévu ce qui nous permit de passer par la fenêtre. On avança discrètement dans le magasin en étant sur nos gardes.

« Je t'avais prévenue qu'il y avait pas mal de rôdeurs. Mais je pense que nous pouvons prendre beaucoup de provisions, expliquai-je

\- Ouais t'as raison »

On prit le maximum de provisions. Ensuite, on comptait partir mais un rôdeur surgit de nulle part et il m'attaqua. J'essayais de le repousser mais je n'arrivais pas à l'éliminer avec mon couteau. J'étais immobilisé dès que je tentais d'enfoncer le couteau dans le crâne. Je me mis à trembler un peu. Rick m'ordonna de le tuer mais je ne réagissais pas, j'étais toujours immobile. Le shérif élimina le rôdeur à ma place et me demanda si j'allais bien. Mais j'ignorais pourquoi je n'avais pas réagi, j'étais vraiment confus. Je me ressaisis lorsque je m'apercevais qu'il y avait d'autres rôdeurs qui arrivaient.

On sortit rapidement du magasin. On rejoignit Abraham qui était déjà dans le véhicule. Rick ordonna à celui-ci de démarrer la voiture et de rentrer à Alexandria.

Je baissais la tête en repensant à la scène horrible du rôdeur qui avait bien failli me tuer. Je lâchai un long soupir en posant ma tête contre la fenêtre. Je demandai à Rick de ne rien dire à Aaron. Le shérif me rassura en disant qu'il le garderait pour lui.

Abraham demanda ce qui s'était passé et Rick lui expliqua que je n'avais pas réussi à éliminer un rôdeur, que j'aurais pu y passer. Abraham était dégouté de l'apprendre, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. On continua la route en silence, sans essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une semaine

**_Ça y est c'est le dernier chapitre avant la prochaine mid-season, ce chapitre m'a prit du temps et j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'idée donc c'est normal qu'il est beaucoup moins bien que les deux autres. En plus il est plus court (désolée -_-"). Je voulais vraiment le publier (même s'il sera corrigé par Just D) parce que c'est pas tout de suite que je vais écrire les autres chapitres et j'avais pas envie de m'empêcher de le publier sachant que je l'avais fini. Enfin bref..._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une semaine pour se ravitailler**

La première visite de Negan datait de quatre jours, même si Abraham, Steven et mon père avaient ramené des provisions, on savait que cela ne suffirait pas au psychopathe. Il fallait qu'on trouve beaucoup plus de provision si on voulait satisfaire Negan. Mon père voulait partir avec Daryl mais le chasseur avait préféré rester ici, il partit donc avec Steven et Aaron, le couple avait repéré un endroit où ils pensaient qu'il y avait des provisions. Et si les autres restaient ici, ils préféraient vaquer à leurs occupations.

Par exemple, ma mère était occupée à réfléchir pour trouver une solution pour Steven. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la meilleure manière pour qu'il redevienne stable, d'autant plus que celui-ci n'arrivait plus à tuer les rôdeurs. Ce qui était problématique, mon père avait hésité d'emmener Steven avec lui mais ma mère lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait se rendre utile et c'était très bien pour lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste tout le temps enfermer à Alexandria. C'était juste qu'il ne doive pas sortir tout seul.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Daryl me proposa qu'on cherche des provisions, on ignorait si Tara et Heath allaient revenir les mains vides et si mon père ne revenait pas à temps pour ravitailler Negan.

On prit chacun un sac de randonnée, ainsi que deux couteaux et mon arc que j'avais réussi à conserver, on n'avait pas grand-chose pour se défendre mais on devait faire avec. Ensuite, on partit en voiture, on mit une heure pour trouver un endroit où on pourrait se ravitailler. C'était une petite ville déserte, il y avait quelques rôdeurs qui erraient dans les rues mais aucun signe de vie. On avança dans la ville en tuant les rôdeurs qui s'approchaient trop près de nous, puis on repéra une boutique. On entra dans celle-ci, on prit ce qu'il restait c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, on sortit de cette boutique et on fouilla les habitations. On prit quelques provisions par ci et par là mais cela ne suffirait pas pour Negan, il fallait qu'on trouve plus. On entra dans une pharmacie, il resta des médicaments, on saisit tout ce qu'on pouvait prendre. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, je conseillais à Daryl qu'on rentre à Alexandria mais le chasseur voulait qu'on fouille un dernier bâtiment avant de rentrer. On se dirigea vers un restaurant, celui-ci semblait vide, il n'y avait aucun rôdeurs. On fouilla de partout dans le restaurant, on trouva des provisions dans la cuisine. Après avoir fini de fouiller, on décida de sortir du bâtiment mais malheureusement il y avait un grand groupe de rôdeurs qui passait devant. On était obligé de passer la nuit dans ce restaurant.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'on devait rentrer

\- Ouais, j'sais… j'aurais dû t'écouter »

Je soupirai, j'aurais préféré passer la nuit à la maison qu'ici mais je ne pouvais pas en vouloir au chasseur, il partait sur une bonne intention en voulant fouiller ce restaurant. On mangea peu pour garder le maximum de nourriture qu'on ramenait à Alexandria. Et après ce repas, on se blottit l'un contre l'autre pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus aucun rôdeur devant le restaurant, on sortit et on rejoignit le véhicule. Le retour fût moins long, on arrivait bientôt, on était à deux kilomètres d'Alexandria. D'un coup, Daryl ralentit le véhicule et freina.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Le chasseur ne répondit pas et sortit du véhicule, il se dirigea vers le coffre et l'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'tout donner à c'connard

\- On est obligé, sinon l'un de nous va mourir

\- Pas si on cache une partie des provisions

\- Et tu veux procéder comment ?

\- On donne une grande partie d'c'qu'on a trouvé à Olivia et l'reste on l'garde pour nous. Au moins j'aurais la conscience tranquille en sachant que Killian et toi, vous avez de quoi manger

\- Et toi aussi

\- Oui mais c'est vous deux qui compte plus

\- Ouais… et c'est quoi ton idée pour cacher ces provisions ?

\- J'vais donner les provisions à Olivia, comme d'hab' elle va tout noter sur ses registres. Toi, tu prendras nos sacs qui contiendront les provisions et tu les ramèneras chez nous. Et quand je rentrerai à la maison, j'irai les cacher »

Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, j'espérais juste qu'elle allait fonctionnait. Ce qui m'embêtait, c'était qu'on cachait des provisions et qu'on ne pouvait pas les partager avec les autres au risque que les habitants nous en veulent. Aussi j'avais l'impression de trahir mon père d'une certaine manière.

Daryl mit quelques provisions dans chaque sac, on avait presque l'impression que les sacs étaient vides.

Après on rentra à la ville, j'exécutais le plan du chasseur, je me dirigeais vers la maison et je rangeais les deux sacs dans une armoire. Ensuite, je partis récupérer Killian chez mes parents. Ma mère lui donna le biberon, elle me donna toutes ses affaires et fit un baiser sur le front de son petit-fils avant de partir. Quand je rentrais, Daryl était déjà en train de cacher les provisions. Il les cacha dans le plancher, il replaça les palettes de bois et remit le meuble à cet endroit. J'espérais que les hommes de Negan ne trouveraient jamais cette cachette, Spencer avait caché son stock dans le plancher mais il n'était pas caché par un meuble et Negan ne l'avait pas trouvé. Cela me rassura en pensant à ça.

Plus tard, ma mère vint à la maison. Elle me révéla que mon frère avait disparu avec Enid depuis qu'on était partit, j'ignorais quel était son intention. Au fond, j'espérais qu'il n'était pas partit pour aller se venger. Si c'était son attention, elle était suicidaire et stupide.

« Il faudrait qu'on parte à leur recherche, proposa ma mère

\- On ignore où ils sont partis, et demain Negan va réclamer son dû. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, en plus on risque de dépenser de l'essence pour rien, lui expliquai-je. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon frère sait se débrouiller, j'espère juste qu'il est pas partit pour faire une connerie »

Ma mère n'était pas convaincue mais elle espéra que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

« Donc on fait quoi ? Rick est pas là, et c'connard va s'ramener demain, on peut pas rester les bras croisés, intervint Daryl

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de préparer sa venue, et il faut prier pour que mon père arrive demain avant Negan »

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix, je devais être présente quand ce psychopathe viendrait à Alexandria. Mon père m'avait chargé de m'occuper de la ville en son absence et de gérer Negan s'il n'arrivait pas avant. J'ignorais si je réussirais à m'occuper de ce type, rien qu'à l'idée de me plier en quatre pour lui, m'énervait.

Le lendemain, j'appris très vite la venue de Negan, il était chez mes parents. Je partis avec Killian dans les bras, Daryl avait pris de l'avance sur moi. Le psychopathe était sur la terrasse tenant ma petite sœur dans ses bras, assit sur une chaise à côté de mon frère.

« Tiens voilà le reste de ta famille ! Ils sont venus exprès pour venir m'accueillir, pas vrai ?

\- Tu crois qu'on va… »

Je coupais Daryl avant qu'il dise quelque chose de déplacé à Negan.

« Oui, on est venue te voir, dis-je

\- Oh c'est gentil ! Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là parce que je compte faire la cuisine »

Il nous invita à entrer comme si c'était sa maison, il donna Judith à ma mère et demanda à Olivia de faire de la citronnade. Daryl regardait Negan d'un mauvais œil. Le psychopathe se moquait éperdument de lui, il faisait tranquillement la cuisine. On mit la table quand le dîner fut bientôt prêt, Olivia servit de la citronnade à Negan. Il avait un grand sourire, ce sourire qui m'énervait vraiment.

« J'attends plus Rick, je sais pas ce qu'il fout. Mais Lucille a la dalle »

Il mangea les spaghettis en premier, se léchant les lèvres. Il déclara :

« Arrêtez ça me perturbe que vous me regardez manger. Putain bouffez vos pâtes, j'ai fait ce repas rien que pour vous »

On s'exécuta, prenant plusieurs spaghettis dans la bouche.

« Ah j'aime mieux ça ! »

Daryl trembla, il avait dû mal à se retenir de lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule. Je caressais calmement sa cuisse pour essayer de le calmer. Le chasseur se calma et prit une bouchée de pâtes.

Le repas étant fini, Negan profita de la ville en faisant une partie de billard avec Spencer.

On était tous là à regarder la partie, cet enfoiré de Spencer jouait les lèche-bottes avec Negan. Il lui expliquait que mon père allait tout foutre en l'air si le psychopathe ne réagissait pas.

« Que suggères-tu ?

\- Je peux devenir le chef de cette ville. Ce sera mieux pour nous »

Cependant Negan n'aimait pas cette idée, selon lui mon père était partit pour lui et pour éviter que l'un de nous meurent.

« Il a des tripes, et toi pendant ce temps t'en profites que Rick n'est pas là pour me dire de faire le sale boulot. Alors que tu peux très bien le faire tout seul. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'as pas de tripes ! »

Negan enfonça son poignard dans le ventre de Spencer et lui fit sortir ses boyaux. Du sang coula par terre, Spencer tint ses boyaux et regarda le psychopathe avant de rejoindre le sol.

« Oh putain ! Elles sont là ! C'était en toi depuis le début. T'avais des tripes ! Je me suis jamais autant planté de ma vie ! »

Tous ceux qui étaient présent étaient choqués. Daryl en avait marre de ce type, il avait envie d'en finir avec lui mais je tins sa main pour l'en empêcher. Pour finir, il nous ordonna de nettoyer et de finir la partie. Rosita tira sur Lucille, Negan péta un câble. L'un des sbires de Negan mit par terre celle-ci, le couteau à la gorge. A cause d'elle, il découvrit que la balle était faite par quelqu'un. Si Rosita ne dénonça pas la personne, elle aurait droit à une cicatrice sur son beau visage. Elle ne cessa pas de dire que c'était elle qui l'avait fabriqué mais Negan ne la croyait pas. Arat taillada son visage. Le psychopathe ordonna à son sbire de tuer quelqu'un et elle élimina Olivia. A ce moment-là mon père arriva avec Aaron et Steven.

« Regardez tous c'est Rick ! Franchement mon gars tu devrais me remercier parce que je me suis montré raisonnable. Ton fils est monté dans l'un de mes camions et a éliminé à la mitraillette deux de mes hommes. Mais je l'ai ramené à la maison sain et sauf »

Mon père regarda mon frère de façon sévère. Ensuite Negan lui raconta que Spencer voulait que le psychopathe le tue et le nomme chef. Donc il l'avait tué pour mon père. Après il raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Rosita, mon père lui demanda de partir avec les provisions. Seulement Negan voulait savoir qui avait fabriqué la balle, Eugene prit de panique se dénonça. A cause de Rosita, Oliva était morte et Negan emmena Eugene. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Je comprenais qu'elle avait la rage mais elle aurait dû garder son calme. Peu importe, maintenant le mal était fait et on devait se pliait aux quatre volontés de Negan.

Le lendemain, mon père avait décidé qu'on devait plus se laisser faire, il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen pour se débarrasser de Negan. Ainsi il proposa qu'on parte à la Colline, peut-être que Jésus allait nous apporter des réponses. Arrivé là-bas, on prit dans nos bras Glenn, Maggie (qui allait beaucoup mieux) et Enid. C'était des retrouvailles émouvantes, et nous étions heureux de les revoir.


End file.
